transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Starscream (TF2017)
Stasrcream from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Starscream is the treacherous Decepticon Air Commander and the deadliest of the Seekers. The self-proclaimed pride of the Cybertron War Academy, he's famous not only for his incredible skill, but also for his limitless (and troublesome) ambition. Starscream believes that he is more suited for command than Decepticon leader Megatron. Thankfully for Megatron, Starscream's mutinous, power-grabbing plots are almost always transparent, and he can never muster up enough patience to complete a grandiose power play. Even on the few times he has taken command of the Decepticons, he quickly loses control of a situation, but is too arrogant to realize when he's in over his head. He never learns from his mistakes, but then again, Megatron doesn't either, seeing as how he's never turned Starscream into slag. Despite his constant failures, Starscream believes it is only a matter of time before he prevails—his destiny is inevitable. History Millions of years ago, on the troubled planet Cybertron, Starscream acted as the figurehead leader for the controlling dictators of the city-state of Vos. Following a botched attempt at igniting war between Iacon and Tarn, Vos itself went to war with Tarn, and both cities were destroyed by an exchange of photon missiles. The survivors of both cities — presumably including Starscream — were gathered together by the ex-gladiator Megatron, who used their bitterness towards Iacon to unite them under his control as the Decepticons. |State Games| Arc 1 Four million years ago, Starscream was part of Megatron's attack raid on the Autobot Ark, which ended catastrophically when the ship crashed on Earth, knocking all aboard offline. |The Beginning| |Cold Comfort and Joy| In 1984, a volcanic eruption jarred the ship's computer back online, and it reactivated and rebuilt Starscream and all others aboard with new Earthly alternate modes. The Decepticons were quick to begin hostilities on this new world, and during a battle at a drive-thru movie theater, Starscream was sent fleeing when a dose of Cliffjumper's glass gas shattered his chassis. |The Beginning| As the Decepticons sought new sources of fuel and power, Starscream attempted to undermine Megatron's decision to attack the Harrison Nuclear Power Plant by proposing that Buzzsaw scout it first. Seeing the wisdom in the idea, Megatron sent Ravage to do the job, and the effective strategies that the Decepticon leader formed based on the information retrieved reminded Starscream never to underestimate his commander's shrewdness. After the plant was seizing and its machinery use to construct a base of operations for the Decepticons, the villains attacked the auto repair shop of the Autobots' new human ally Sparkplug Witwicky, and Starscream abducted the human in order to pry from him the method he had created of converting earth fuels into a form Cybertronians could consume. |Power Play| Starscream took part in a Decepticon attack on Sherman Dam and helped hold off the Autobots while Soundwave supervised the extraction of their energon fuel cubes. |Decepticon Dam-Busters| Starscream and the other jets were then unleashed upon the human military forces who attempted a hopeless attack on the Decepticons' base. Under cover of the attack, however, the Autobots were able to rescue Sparkplug. |Prisoner of War| Powered up using the fuel Sparkplug had created for them and readying for a renewed attack on the Ark, Starscream berated Megatron for allowing Sparkplug to have been rescued, since the human would likely have shared his fuel with the Autobots. A blast from Megatron's fusion cannon, along with the confirmation that Sparkplug had failed to convert fuel for the Autobots, led Starscream to meekly acquiesce to the attack plan. Battle ensuing, but just as the Decepticons appeared victorious, Starscream and the others doubled over in pain, victims of poisoned fuel courtesy of Sparkplug Witwicky. If not for the sudden appearance and intervention by the long-lost Shockwave, the Decepticons surely would have been defeated. |The Last Stand| Besting the weakened Autobots, Shockwave repaired Starscream and the others, |The New Order| establishing himself as leader by humiliating the weakened Megatron and parading him in front of Starscream and the Decepticons as a warning. |The Worst of Two Evils| Under Shockwave's command, the Decepticons seized control of one of human G.B. Blackrock's oil rigs, prompting the industrialist to build a super-weapon to fight back. Starscream convinced Shockwave to let him and Frenzy destroy the weapon to boost morale, intending to steal it and use it to destroy Shockwave and take command. Attacking the unveiling ceremony at the Blackrock speedway, the two Decepticons were confronted by the Autobots Jazz and Wheeljack and the robot-hating super-human Circuit Breaker, whose electrical powers caused Starscream to lose control of his jet mode engines, forcing him to rely on robot mode flight as he dragged Frenzy's body away in retreat. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| Post Arc 1 After Shockwave and Megatron both went missing, Soundwave assumed command, rejecting Starscream's leadership aspirations by labelling him a guileless, tactless "missile with a mouth". These insults notwithstanding, Starscream still proved pivotal in Soundwave's plan to capture Bumblebee, cutting off the Autobot scout's escape. Optimus Prime was subsequently challenged to fight his way through the Decepticons to rescue him, and although Starscream loudly boasted of being a "leader killer", his resolved was lost when he faced Optimus Prime alone, and he was quickly defeated. |Crisis of Command| While his higher brain functions were disconnected, Megatron described his adventures with Starscream on Cybertron to the human Joey Slick. |Shooting Star| The jets were dispatched to England to investigate a Cybertronian signal that was discovered to be emanating from an spaceship that had crashed there centuries before. Reports of this mission are contradictory, but at least one account identified Starscream as the killer of the ship's occupant, the Man of Iron. |Man of Iron| After Megatron was found by his fellow Decepticons: Starscream was soon to advocate pursuit, but Megatron refused, preferring caution, and the frustrated Starscream immediately began plotting against him. Intending to rally the Decepticons behind him by attacking humans in order to orchestrate a confrontation between the Autobots and Decepticons, Starscream was caught monologuing by Ravage, and was forced to try and kill the spy in order to keep his plans secret. Both his attack and his attempt to murder Ravage met with failure however, and when caught, Starscream demanded a Trial by Combat. He was pitted against Brawn and won, but was then shot down by a revenge-seeking Ravage, who blamed the Autobots. |The Enemy Within| Subsequently, Starscream was repaired and joined the other Decepticons in an assault on the Ark, though both sides were incapacitated during the battle when Optimus Prime activated the Ark's computer, Aunty. Afterwards, the Decepticons fled, vowing to return. |Raiders of the Last Ark| After being left in stasis lock thanks to his cybo-dendrons burning out, Grimlock dreamed of slaying Megatron and almost every other earthbound Decepticon, only to be in turn felled at the hands of Starscream. |Victory| Arc 2 Returning to the Blackrock Industries oil rig, Starscream and his fellow jets soon found their makeshift base surrounded by government forces, leaving them trapped for weeks. Shockwave returned to help them make their getaway, and charged them using a power siphon he had built during his absence to convert sound energy from a Brick Springstern concert into energon cubes, but they were bested in the attempt by Bumblebee, Red Alert, Inferno, and a group of new Autobot recruits. |Rock and Roll-Out| Soon after, Shockwave determined to brainwash Bumblebee and add him to the Decepticon ranks, and Starscream agreed, joining him and the other Decepticons in relentlessly hunting the small Autobot when he was alone. It wasn't until human authorities and the Autobots arrived to rescue Bumblebee did the Decepticons abandon their hunt. |Plight of the Bumblebee| Around this time, a message sent by Soundwave, containing images of Starscream and the other Decepticons on Earth finally reached Cybertron. Though it was received by Lord Straxus, it was also intercepted by an Autobot resistance cell. |The Smelting Pool| Upon establishing contact with Straxus, Starscream was among the Decepticons who joined Megatron on a mission to the space bridge to welcome reinforcements from Cybertron. |The Bridge to Nowhere| However, when they arrived at the established coordinates, they discovered that the Autobot resistance cell had arrived over the bridge instead. Before they could attack, Megatron was alerted to an Autobot raid on the Decepticons' base, but rather than return to aid in the defense, Megatron instead ordered an assault on the underguarded Ark. Unfortunately for the Decepticons, they had no reckoned with the newest Autobot, Omega Supreme, who deactivated almost all the Decepticons present, Starscream included. |Command Performances| The Autobots recovered the bodies of Starscream and the other deactivated Decepticons and placed them in life support capsules within the Ark, holding them imprisoned in stasis. Not long afterward, the Autobots were plunged into a state of disarray by the violent arrival of the enigmatic time traveling Decepticon, Galvatron, and Grapple was in such a rush to depart the medical bay and attend a mission briefing that he failed to notice an alert signifying the malfunction of Starscream's capsule. Starscream awoke and punched his way out of the capsule, and proceeded to steal out of the medical area and listen in on the Autobots' briefing. He was shocked to overhear that the Autobots had teamed up with Megatron to defeat Galvatron, and Starscream immediately decided to sneak off to join forces with this powerhouse from the future. Galvatron went along with Starscream's toadying, as the irony amused him; Galvatron was, in fact, a recreated future incarnation of Megatron, and would go on to kill Starscream twenty years in the future! When Galvatron and his men faced Megatron once again, Starscream shot Megatron in the back, but had to be stopped short of killing him by Galvatron himself, who knocked Starscream unconscious in order to secure his own future existence. Starscream's body was placed back into its stasis capsule by the future Autobots Hot Rod, Kup, and Blurr, who then tricked Galvatron into returning to the future through a complicated plan that involved painting Skywarp to look like Starscream, and then duping Galvatron into destroying him. After killing "Starscream", Galvatron rationalized that he must have traveled back to a parallel timeline, since Starscream was not supposed to die until 2006, and returned to the future with his men. |Target: 2005| Arc 3 Years later, during a massive battle between the Autobots and Decepticons on Earth's moon, Starscream and the other Decepticons held in stasis aboard the Ark were liberated by the Constructicons and subsequently brought back online, under the command of new Decepticon Earth leader Ratbat. |Totaled| Starscream quickly ingratiated himself with Ratbat and became the manager and public face of Club Con, a human island resort that covered their attempt to uncover subterranean information on the legendary Underbase. |Club Con| When an Autobot data disk recording the loss of the Underbase were found, Starscream convinced Ratbat to let him watch the tapes with him. In the "Realvision" playback, he witnessed a young Optimus Prime thwart Megatron's early attempts to possess the Underbase by shooting the legendary database into space. |The Flames of Boltax| Starscream then set about a chain of systematic betrayals in order to gain access to that power. He first invited Scorponok and his Decepticons over to Ratbat's headquarters, without alerting his commander to having done so. When Ratbat made a show of force to fend off these "intruders," Starscream stepped in to clear the matter, but any potential alliance with Scorponok had already been damaged. Starscream later volunteered to bring Scorponok for a tour of Ratbat's base, purposely allowing the visitor to learn about the latter's discovery of the Underbase. Scorponok declared war against Ratbat for keeping such vital information from him, allowing Starscream to slip away with Buster Witwicky, whom the Decepticons had been holding prisoner. He gave the human equipment that would lure the Autobots to the Decepticon's Arctic base, and left him to freeze on an iceberg. The battle between the two groups of Decepticons served to distract them as Starscream stole a ship from Scorponok to look for the Underbase on his own. |Cold War| Trivia *Sam Riegel reprises his role as Starscream. Changes *As the episodes in the adaptation, compared to the original comic, are out of order: Megatron being found by the Decepticons in The Enemy Within did not actually take place in the comic *Red Alert and Inferno were not involved in the battle in Rock and Roll-Out! *The data disk from Club Con! (and thus The Flames of Boltax!) was originally two mini-cassettes both representing Grand Slam & Raindance, with the cassettes sent to Earth deliberately to warn Optimus Prime of the Underbase. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Seekers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons Category:Nemesis Crew